


Damage Control

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Carter has a praise kink and you cant convince me otherwise, Dom/sub, Ive been told its quote: HOT, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Carter, cold dom!wilde, dom!wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: A job goes wrong and Carter feels like a failure. At least his boss will give him a chance to redeem himself.
Relationships: Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Wilde Ride server for getting me onto this ship lol, love yall!
> 
> This is pretty short but if anyone thinks it needs tags that i failed to include please let me know ^_^
> 
> Hope yall enjoy, let me know what u think :D

Wilde stared Carter down over the rim of his tea cup, assessing. Carter and Barnes had come back from their latest assignment and it wasn’t what any of them were hoping for. Barnes was washing the failure off in the bath, while Carter had wandered into the kitchen hoping to drown his woes in a different way. He wasn't expecting to see Wilde there but - whatever. Carter wasn't there for him. 

Or at least... he hasn't been until Wilde had drawn his attention then pinned him with that stare. With his face half hidden by the china, Carter couldn't tell what he was thinking. He really hoped Wilde didn't notice the growing tent in his pants.

Apparently coming to some kind of decision, Wilde put the cup down and stood in front of Carter.

"Bad day, hmm?"

"Ah, oh! Yes, it was, heh, not exactly the best mission we've been on..."

"No, no it was not."

"It- it wasn't my fault. Couldn't have been my fault. I'm the great Howard Carter! There's no way that-" Wilde cut him off with a finger to his lips, which he then moved to lift Carter's chin.

"It was a bad day. But do you want to be a good boy and make it up to me?"

Thank god the counter was right behind him or Carter's sudden weak knees would have landed him on the floor. He swallowed. Wilde stared, still lifting his chin higher than he needed to make eye contact.

"Well? Will you be a good boy for me, Carter?"

There was no holding back the whimper at his words. Carter considered his original alcohol plan... then nodded to Wilde.

He smirked, "Excellent."

His finger ran down from his chin and across his throat - Carter could scarcely breathe as Wilde wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"You will get naked and sit under my desk while I deal with the fallout from this failure." Carter shivered. "I'll let you know later what you can do to entertain yourself under there."

He pulled back, releasing him, and before either of them turned to leave Carter was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Wilde chuckled as he walked off, "Good boy..."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write what happens when carter is under the desk. if i do ill add it here, but since i dont want expectations ill mark this fic as completed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Damage Control [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467350) by [vogelreads (vogelwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads)




End file.
